Abduction
by Xtremeimagineo
Summary: Damon kidnaps Jeremy and plans to keep him as his own forever, keeping Tyler imprisoned to sweeten his pliancy...
1. Chapter 1

Fighting to open the back door as Damon entered the front seat, Jeremy stumbled out from the back of the car awkwardly and ran.

Knowing his chances of escaping were slim, his breathing became panicked and he stumbled as he heard heavy footsteps closing in quickly behind him. He sucked in a sharp breath as Damon wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and dragged him kicking and screaming back to the car.

Damon opened the trunk and threw him in roughly, so hard he hit the back of his head and before he could shake off the daze, his hands had been tied tightly behind his back with strong rope. His shoulders strained painfully as each hand gripped an elbow and more rope was wound round to keep them in place. He groaned quietly.

"Damon, please…" he choked, and sobs began to wrack his body and he leaned his head back helplessly on the headrest. Damon pulled back after tightening the restrains on the teenager's wrists, and looked down at him. Through dazed eyes, Jeremy thought he saw a glimmer of tenderness. Seeing that he had tugged on the man's heart, he was about to plead with him again when a layer of thick duct tape was placed firmly over his lips.

Damon's eyes now glistened as he looked down at his teenage prisoner. He stroked his hand from Jeremy's chest, all the way to his ankles and grinned as his perfectly taught body bucked and thrashed under his touch. Tying his ankles just as tightly as his arms, he stood back to admire his handy work, relishing the youths tearstained cheeks, tearful eyes and his chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to breath under the gag.

Jeremy forced out a frustrated sob from behind his gag and Damon leapt forward , fisted a firm hand in his hair and brought his head up to meet his face, so close he could feel Damon's breath on his cheeks. He whined as the hand gripped tighter, tears stinging in his eyes. His other hand moved down across Jeremy's chest, past his navel, and firmly slid in to place between his legs, pushing them apart under the force of the restraints that held them together and firmly groping his denim covered cock. Jeremy whimpered desperately in to the duct tape as he rubbed and groped until he felt Jeremy's cock stirring under his hand. The teenagers breathing became erratic. Damon looked down at him, grinning as he watched Jeremy's eyes roll and his eyelids flutter, his head turning slowly from side to side as he half heartedly protested Damon's touch.

"We've got a long drive Jeremy…"

Damon slowed down his hand to a very slow, torturing pace, making Jeremy whimper and buck his hips in desperation

"You should calm down. If you're a good boy I'll stop in an hour or two and give you some water. Who knows, I may even let you ride in the back seat…Be good" He smirked and removed his hand, then released Jeremy's hair with a force that threw his head back, causing him to shake off yet another daze. When he came round, the trunk was closed and all was black. Screaming with frustration in to the gag, he thrashed, bucking his hips in to the air, desperate for more contact, desperate for release.

He twisted in his ropes, shook his shoulders from side to side trying to get some leverage in his arms. It was pointless, Damon had restrained him carefully enough to make sure that couldn't happen. Even his ankles felt like they were set in cement. Tiring of the struggle, his body flopped against the musty sheets that layered the floor of the trunk, and after a few minutes, fell in to an uncomfortable, frustrated sleep.

Damon pulled the car over in to a clearing. He tightened his hands on the wheel and rested his forehead against it. After a moment or two he stepped out of the car and walked to the back, popping open the trunk with little effort and stared down at Jeremy, turning his head to the side when he realised he was sleeping.

He was so beautiful, he couldn't imagine why he was doing this. He just knew that he wanted Jeremy and that feeling took control of all his senses, heightened to a magnitude that was indescribably painful.

He shook Jeremy's shoulder gently and lifted him from the trunk as he began to stir. He opened the back door and sat him in the right hand seat, quickly pulling the belt across him and buckling him in to keep him still and safe. He pulled it tight making Jeremy wince, and then carefully removed the tape from his mouth. Jeremy immediately sucked in gulps of air and looked up at Damon with relief in his eyes. He bucked his hips up against the seatbelt, sobbing in frustration when he realised he was further restrained in to the seat.

"Keep still Jeremy. You're not going anywhere. You belong to me now"

"No, no I…" Jeremy began to protest, panic fluttering in his stomach.

"Quiet…You don't argue with me" Damon snarled, glaring in to his eyes as he fisted a strong hand in his hair.

"Please Damon, it hurts." He whimpered softly, closing his eyes as the stinging tears reformed.

"I want you…to be a good boy…and do as I say. Right now I want you to sit tight. We're almost there."

"But I don't want to go with you, I want to go home please Damon, let me go…"

Damon sighed and fisted his hand tighter making Jeremy cry out in pain.

"QUIET!" he growled. "I have a surprise for you. I thought it might sweeten your pliancy…"

One hand still fisting in Jeremy's hair, he reached for his pocket and pulled something from it. Jeremy heard the sound of a chain rattling in his hand as he held it up in front of his face. As his vision corrected, he focused on what was a silver necklace, with a silver cross and a ring threaded through it. He let out a panicked gasp and tried to pull away from Damon's hand, only succeeding in making him grip even tighter, pulling another broken sob from Jeremy's lips.

"Tyler?...it's Tyler's…where is he?"

Damon grinned wickedly and let go of Jeremy's hair. He wound the chain around his hand and watched Jeremy's eyes as they followed it back in to his pocket.

"No, no please give it to me, please…where's Tyler? Where is he?" Jeremy begged, bucking wildly under the seatbelt restraint.

"He's a little…tied up" Damon grinned "But safe, and waiting for me to release him, which isn't going to happen of course…I lied!" he said sarcastically, as if this was all just a big joke. "Man is he going to be pissed when he sees I've nabbed you!"

"What do you mean?..."

"Please Damon, don't hurt Jeremy, please I'll do anything just leave him alone…" Damon whined, impersonating Tyler's pleading.

Jeremy closed his eyes and sobbed, hanging his head forward.

Damon put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look at him. To Jeremy's shock, he spoke softly.

"Jeremy…I want you, and you want Tyler. This is the way it has to be. You can have him, but on my terms, and that means you belong to me, completely. I'm not ever going to let you go. You're mine Gilbert."

He let go of Jeremy's chin and closed the door, watching sadly through the window as tears began to fall from Jeremy's eyes. Wracked with guilt, he climbed back in to the front seat and started the engine. Jeremy lay his head back on to the seat and let silent tears slide down his cheeks, trying his best to keep himself quiet.

Another two hours in to the journey, Jeremy began to squirm in the back seat. He was fidgeting, twisting his upper body from side to side, bucking his hips up slowly. He let out a couple of short, sharp sobs before Damon glanced at him in the mirror.

Meeting Damon's gaze, he looked at him pleadingly.

Damon grinned.

"You gotta go Gilbert?" he smirked.

Jeremy whined, secretly meaning yes!

Damon continued to drive, smiling to himself whilst listening to Jeremy's squirming and pleading from the back seat.

"Please…" he whined desperately, twisting his body to try and maintain some control.

"There's a spot about 50 miles ahead, I'll stop there, we should be there in about an hour…if I step on it" he grinned at Jeremy who looked at him even more pleadingly and began to sob again.

After a minute or two, Damon stopped the car in another clearing and stepped out to take a leak himself, cruelly making Jeremy wait for the next stop, taking as much time as he could.

He got back in to the car and Jeremy yelled at him

"Damn it, Damon let me out to take a piss, please this is torture…please" he rested his head back on to the seat and sobbed as the engine started and Damon pulled away, humming to himself with satisfaction at keeping the young Gilbert completely reliant on him.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled over again, stepped out and slowly opened the back door. Jeremy was sweating and panting, bucking his hips and moaning loudly.

Damon undone his seatbelt and knelt down to untie his ankles. He shoved him forwards and worked slowly at the knots binding his wrists.

"Damn it, Jeremy stop squirming and this will go a lot easier!" he said, swatting jeremy's thigh with his hand, silencing his moans.

Finally freeing him, he pulled him from the car, helping him to steady himself before gripping his arm tightly and marching him to a small clearing not far from the car.

"I'm warning you Jeremy…don't try anything. If you run, ill find you, you can't hide from me. And just remember what I have of yours that I know you wouldn't want to lose…" he pulled the necklace from his pocket and shoved it towards Jeremy, who gripped it tightly, tears forming in his eyes as a strong hand pushed him towards the clearing.

He quickly relieved himself behind the nearest tree, wondering despairingly to himself how he would ever escape this nightmare, then made his way solemnly back towards Damon.

Damon was leaning on the hood of the car, swinging the ropes he used to tie Jeremy in his hand. Jeremy stumbled towards him as an evil glint glared from his eyes and he stood there, grinning at him.

Jeremy took one look at the ropes and shook his head no. He walked up to Damon and fisted his hands in his shirt, looking in to his eyes pleadingly.

"Please don't tie me again Damon, please I wont try to escape I promise." He hung his head and mumbled "I'll be good…"

Damon tilted his head up with a finger under his chin and looked in to his eyes sympathetically. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I don't believe you. Turn around" he said softly.

Jeremy whimpers and fists his hands in Damon's shirt again, pleading with him. Damon slides fingers through Jeremy's hair and turns him around gently but firmly.

Jeremy groans as his arms are forced in to position behind his back, hands gripping elbows, and the rope is slowly wound around. He sobs brokenly.

"It hurts…" he whimpers.

"Ssh, I know it hurts…I'll leave your ankles untied. Its not for much longer baby, we'll be there soon I promise, just tough it out a bit longer okay?" Damon says softly, thumb brushing over Jeremy's trembling bottom lip. He rubs the tops of his arms and leads him to the back seat, sitting him down and pulling the belt tightly across him again, securing him in place.

Jeremy leaned his head back and turned his face away. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as the car pulled away yet again.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

Jeremy is asleep when the engine grinds to a halt. He doesn't open his eyes until Damon gently shakes his shoulder, telling him softly to wake up.

He undoes Jeremy's seatbelt and carries him limply from the car to a house.

Jeremy glances around him quickly to try and figure out where he is, and realises he has no idea. They were surrounded by trees and his instant realisation was that they were in the middle of nowhere. Great.

Damon slams the door shut behind them and walks through the dark house, in to a large front room. He lays Jeremy on the sofa, arms still restrained, and walks towards the fireplace.

After little effort, there is a blazing fire and the room is filled with its warmth and glow.

He sits next to Jeremy on the sofa and tangles his fingers gently in his hair, moving his hand down slowly to brush away tears set on his cheeks. His face is blotchy and tear stained, amplified in the glow from the fireplace.

Jeremy slowly looks up at him, squirming a little in the restraints and begging with pleading, puppy dog eyes for him to untie him.

Damon huffs out a laugh at Jeremy's pleading gaze.

"You want me to untie you now?" he asks playfully.

Jeremy nods eagerly.

"I'll untie you Jeremy, but first I want to take care of one more thing." He says grinning.

He stands up and pulls Jeremy around on the sofa so that his laying across it, and pushes him back to lie down. He turns him on to his side and pulls free some of the rope that is restraining his arms. Ensuring that his arms are still tightly bound and he cant escape, he pulls the free length of rope down and pulls Jeremy's ankles together, bending his knees and winding the rope around his ankles, then tying them tightly. He pulls him up on to his knees, and as planned, the force of the restraint is so that he is forced to lean back, tightly bound, forced to rest his head and shoulders on the arm of the sofa, his back arched painfully. He cannot move, he cannot kick or free himself.

Jeremy breathes quickly, panic setting in, and tries to squirm but it is so painful, he has no choice but to accept whatever Damon is going to do to him.

Damon rips jeremy's shirt from his body and tosses it aside. With a strong hand in his hair, he fists the long brown locks tightly, forcing Jeremy's head back, and leans across his helpless body, planting kisses along his neck, teasingly skimming his teeth across the pulsating part of skin, sucking deep red bruises above his collar bone. Jeremy's breath hitches, his stomach flutters and he closes his eyes as Damon's free hand travels down his chest, over his stomach and scritch scratches the soft part below his navel, before flicking open his jeans with one quick movement, lips still pressed tfirmly to his neck.

Jeremy shakes his head, looking up at Damon pleadingly as he relinquishes his grip on his hair, giving his neck some much needed respite.

"please…please don't" he begs, tears spilling over.

"ssh, you'll enjoy it I promise." Damon encourages, softly stroking Jeremy's tear stained cheeks

He pulls down Jeremy's pants down as far as he can with the way he has restrained him, and is pleased to see that he is semi hard in anticipation, waiting for him.

Leaning down in between his legs, he tongues his way just below his navel, making Jeremy's stomach flutter again. Slowly he moves down, tongue tracing lines towards his inner thigh, then back up. He flicks his tongue across Jeremy's balls making him gasp, jolt and struggle in the restraints.

"Stop…please" he whispers.

"I'm not going to stop Jeremy…you will enjoy this now settle down!" he tells him firmly.

Realising that no matter how much he begs, Damon is not going to stop, Jeremy dubiously gives in and relaxes his body in to his touch, becoming reluctantly pliant.

Damon smiles as he senses the sudden change in Jeremy and bows his head down to continue, this time gently flicking his tongue over the tip of Jeremy's cock, skimming it round and around the head in quick circular motions making Jeremy gasp and try to push himself forward in to Damon's mouth, sobbing in frustration when his restraints don't make that possible. No matter how much he begs for more and tries to thrust his needy length in to Damons mouth, Damon refuses to give him what he wants.

Damon grins, pleased with the way the young Gilbert is completely under his control. He pauses to listen for a moment to the whimpering and begging rolling softly from Jeremy's lips.

"Please Damon..need it...need more, please" he sobs, attempting once more to thrust his hips upwards, frustrated tears spilling over as Damon holds his hips still, his fingers gripping painfully in to Jeremy's bare skin.

"You cant move Jeremy, just lie still and take what I give you…you belong to me now and you only get more when I say you can have it. Remember that."

Jeremy whines and pleads, bucking his hips in Damon's strong grip to encourage him to continue.

Damon grips his hips bruisingly, and forces him to be still, whilst regaining position again at his cock and continuing the circular motions with his tongue on its head.

For what seems like ages this is all he will give him. Jeremy shakes his head from side to side, desperate to thrust in to him, to feel the warmth and wetness around his shaft. Pre-come is spilling out, begging his body for an orgasm, but Damon holds him in place and slowly continues his torture.

Eventually, Damon pulls away and smiles softly up at Jeremy's wrecked body as he lays there panting and sweating and begging. He leans back, fumbles about in the draw and pulls something out. Jeremy doesn't know what it is until he feels it slide over his cock and settle in to place at the base of his shaft. It tightens and he gasps, need taking over he begins to buck wildly, pleading moans spilling out as Damon grins tauntingly, looking from Jeremy's pleading gaze to the cock ring that now keeps him completely under his control. Watching him writhe and beg.

Damon just watches, and waits. Waits for Jeremy to become still. He then reaches over, pulling his pants back up over his aching cock and buttoning his jeans.

"I told you…when I say!" Damon growls in Jeremy's ear as he releases his ankles from their uncomfortable restraint.

With Damon's help, Jeremy sits up on the sofa, and lays his head back restlessly.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

Damon reaches across to his sobbing prisoner and glides fingers softly through his sweaty hair. He looks in to the teens frustrated eyes, now full of despair.

"Soon baby…" he says softly, trailing his hand over the now purple marks of ownership on Jeremy's neck.

"when?" Jeremy blurts out, hating himself for sounding so eager, but the need for release fully taking over.

"Soon." He says again, gently pushing him forwards and reaching down to untie his arms.

Jeremy gasps as the rope is released, and Damon rubs his aching wrists and arms soothingly, massaging away the pain.

Damon stands up and grabs a blanket from the back of a nearby chair. He throws it over Jeremy and tugs his legs up on to the sofa, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep" Damon speaks softly in to his ear.

"What about Tyler? Damon please where is he, I just wanna know he okay…"

"Sleep Jeremy! I'll let you see Tyler when I'm ready…he's fine."

"You said he was tied up…"

"You're making me angry Jeremy…now close your eyes before I think twice about not keeping you tied up!"

Jeremy turns his face away and presses it in to the pillow that Damon had placed under his head, sobbing quietly to himself. Damon sighs sadly and runs his fingers gently through Jeremy's hair, soothing his cries.

He falls in to yet another restless sleep, with Damon watching over him.

Next Chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Jeremy woke up feeling very groggy. His heart sank in to his stomach as he remembered where he was and who was keeping him captive. The piece of rubber around his cock had been making him twitch all night, but he daren't reach for it. Not with Damon watching him all the time, he was scared of what his punishment might be if he disobeyed him. The biggest ache of all, was the hollowness he felt at not knowing where Tyler was, whether he was even okay. The thought made him feel numb.

"you're awake!" Damon walked in to the room and stood just inside the doorway, looking just as pristine as the night before. He beckoned to Jeremy to follow him.

Leading him up a large winding staircase, he showed him in to the bathroom.

"Take a shower, I'll wait outside the door. Be quick" Damon said gently, leaning over to run the water for him.

Jeremy quickly stripped and stepped in to the shower, thankful that Damon was allowing him to shower alone.

As he rubbed the soap over his body, his hand stopped at his cock as it twitched under the light touch.

Damon growled from the doorway, making him jump.

"Don't even think about it Jeremy. Hands up on the wall."

Damon leans around the door of the shower and continues washing him. Jeremy presses his hands to the wall as Damon's hands ghost over his balls and slide along his cock. He fights the urge to buck his hips between Damon's hands, gasping under the surge of the water gushing over his face and neck.

Damon finishes washing the last of the soap from Jeremy's body, and hands him a towel.

"I thought I might be able to trust you to do as you were told Jeremy" Damon said in a low, disappointed voice. "Obviously I was wrong. You will have to be punished."

"No, please Damon, I'm sorry, please don't." Jeremy begged fearfully.

"This is how it has to be. You misbehave, you are punished. But my punishments are sure to get your attention Jeremy. Come with me."

"what do you mean? Damon?" Jeremy tugs his jeans up and leaves the bathroom shirtless as he follows Damon along the hall and back down the stairs.

Damon opens a tall, steel door that is hidden by the staircase, and grabs a torch from a nearby table. He motions for Jeremy to follow.

They walk down a steep, narrow staircase, towards yet another door. This door is padlocked heavily with thick metal chains and heavy locks. Damon takes a key from the wall and opens the 2 large padlocks, slides across the thick steel bolt at the top, and pushes open the door.

As they step inside, the first thing Jeremy sees is a barred door. A door that looked strong enough to keep anything inside. Even a werewolf…

Damon walks towards the door and raps on it.

"Lockwood… Someone here to see you."

He unlocks the heavy door and shoves Jeremy inside, grinning.

Tyler is slumped against the wall, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. His wrists are chained above his head with old shackles, and there is a chain around his ankle, loosely tightened to the floor.

Jeremy stares, heartbroken at what he sees. He can make out from where he stands that Tyler is in pain.

He looks up when Jeremy walks in.

"Jer?" Tyler panted breathlessly.

"Tyler…" Jeremy starts to move forwards to go to him, but Damon snarls and grabs his forearm fiercely. Dragging Jeremy's face up to his by his hair, he seeks out eye contact with a dodge of his head.

"You…don't…touch him. You can sit with him, but you don't touch, Do you understand Jeremy?" he whispers in Jeremy's ear, low enough so that Tyler cannot hear.

"Please Damon…don't do this, please…" Jeremy begs, gripping at Damon's shirt in an effort to get him to break.

"No touching…I mean it Jeremy" he shoves him towards Tyler.

This was the worst punishment he could have hoped for.

He sunk down next to Tyler, but not close enough to allow contact.

Tyler squirmed in his chains and looked over at him helplessly, pleading with his eyes for him to come closer.

Jeremy looked in to his brown eyes and tears formed in his own, knowing he couldn't reach out to comfort him.

"You ok Ty? Did he hurt you?"

Tyler just stared back at him, the answer being obviously, yes.

"please come closer to me Jere I can't reach you." He whined breathlessly, trying his best to shift his body towards Jeremy and giving a frustrated sob when the chains held him still.

"I cant baby, I can't, I'm sorry" Jeremy breathed, hands tingling with the need to reach out and pull him in to his arms.

"Need you to touch me Jere…he…wont let anyone touch me" Tyler dropped his head back against the wall as tears spilled from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The punishment for messing up or misbehaving was a severe, unsympathetic beating. Damon would thrash the flogger across their bare bodies, ripping the leather through their skin until every inch was red, welted and bleeding. But there was a rule. The beating was always aimed at the other; if Jeremy messed up, Tyler was punished in front of him, and vice versa.

The punishment was carried out if the rules were broken. The rules applied mainly to Jeremy and his imprisonment.

The first rule was simple. Jeremy wasn't allowed to leave the house, ever. And unless Damon permitted him otherwise, he was to stay near to Damon at all times. On the frequent occasions that Damon left the house, Jeremy was left chained in the cellar, in a barred room adjacent to Tyler's. If he tried to run, he was punished.

The second rule was the most wounding of the two. Courtesy of Damon, Tyler was under deep compulsion which left him with an inability to feel touch. Even touching his own body brought no feeling. Damon would allow Jeremy to see Tyler, to be with him and even occasionally remove the compulsion so that Tyler could feel his touch for a brief moment. But neither was allowed to make the other come. Ever. Damon had instigated this punishing rule the first night he'd allowed Jeremy to see Tyler, as penance after Jeremy tried to touch himself without permission in the shower…

"_Neither of you get to make the other come…ever, understood? I'll let you play with him, let you get each other hard, then I'll take over and finish the job." He slipped his hand in between Jeremy's legs and stroked his fingers across the cock ring that controlled him, teasing him mercilessly as Jeremy's head dropped back to the pillow and he wept despairingly. _

TVD TVD TVD

It had been almost a two whole months since Damon had abducted Jeremy, and the confines of the house were starting to take their toll on the teenager. He was desperate to go outside, to feel the fresh air and sunlight on his skin. Instead he found himself slumped daily on the window seat, staring miserably out in to the grounds and the miles of woodland beyond them. Tears formed in his eyes and slowly began to trickle down his cheeks.

Damon looked up from whatever he was reading and glanced across at him, his stomach clenching as he saw that Jeremy was crying. He had stopped breaking down a few weeks ago, although the tears normally flowed during punishment or when Damon was teasing him relentlessly. These tears were different, they weren't due to punishment. Jeremy was homesick and missing his family, missing his friends. He'd been away for a long time now and the separation was becoming too much. He wanted more freedom and had begged Damon for it, pleaded with him to take him outside, to let him walk off the confinement in the fresh air. But Damon wouldn't allow it.

Damon stood up and walked towards Jeremy, a sympathetic blue gaze washing across him as took in the teenagers trembling inability to control his tears. Knowing that Damon got angry when he cried, Jeremy hitched his breathing and swallowed the sobs, breathing deeply to try and contain himself. He flinched, expecting punishment when Damon placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. He moved close to Jeremy's side and knelt down, gazing up in to his brown, red rimmed eyes. Jeremy returned the gaze and his eyelids flickered closed as damon brushed a hand through his brown locks, sweeping the bangs from his forehead and stroking the backs of his fingers along Jeremy's cheeks, tracing the tear lines and wiping them away.

"Damon…" he sobbed meekly, almost a whisper. Damon turned his head to the side questioningly, waiting for him to continue. But Jeremy couldn't continue, he broke down and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach to try and make the feeling disappear.

"Hey little man, shhh, it's okay. Come on I gotcha" Damon rose to his feet and scooped Jeremy up in his arms, carrying him over to the large sofa. He laid him down across it and lay next to him, tugging the weeping boy in to his arms.

"No, please Damon…" Jeremy begged through sobs. Damon furrowed his brow, confused and then realised what Jeremy meant.

"Its ok Jeremy, it's not like that."

Jeremy lifted his head to stare at Damon. Seeing the genuine look of concern in his eyes, he relaxed in to his arms and felt the tension begin to fade as Damon rubbed his back soothingly, running his hand softly through his hair.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

Later that evening…

The earlier display of affection -although he felt he had made progress with Jeremy-had unnerved the vampire. He needed something to make himself feel better. Something to take the confusion away. He had abducted Jeremy for a reason, to own him. Although he knew this didn't mean he had to refuse the boy affection and attention, he felt he needed to balance giving Jeremy what he needed emotionally and what he needed to keep him under his thumb, under his control.

Jeremy was sleeping, more peacefully than he had done in weeks. Curled in to Damon's side with a hand lightly fisted in Damon's shirt. Damon gazed down at him, wishing it was easier to turn off the emotion he felt as he watched him, not wanting to hurt and abuse him, but knowing there was no other way if he was to get what he wanted. He brushed his hand gently through Jeremy's hair and sighed as Jeremy stirred and wriggled closer to him, nuzzling his chest sleepily. He closed his eyes and took a few seconds to breath deeply…

"Wake up Jeremy." A gruff voice pulled Jeremy from his deep slumber and before he could bring himself to full consciousness, a rough hand was pulling on his forearm, tugging him to his feet.

"Damon, wha…"

"Quiet." Damon tightened his grip on his arm, fingers digging deep enough to bruise and Jeremy winced in pain. "Upstairs. Now, go" he shoved him towards the staircase and when he didn't move quickly enough, grabbed his arm to drag him.

He dragged Jeremy up to his bedroom and shoved him backwards on to the bed, relishing the fear in the boy's eyes as he began to strip.

"Lay back Jeremy, hands above your head, don't move." He commanded as he moved towards the bed and climbed across the teenager, knees pressing in to the mattress either side of Jeremy's hips. Jeremy obeyed, whimpering slightly as he contemplated the situation.

Damon drank in the view before him as his eyes gazed up and down Jeremy's body. He watched him settle his hands above his head, fisting the sheets nervously.

"Relax Jeremy." Damon said gently, lifting Jeremy's t-shirt up over his arms and tossing it to the side of the bed, then effortlessly flicking open Jeremy's jeans and yanking them off without even stopping to blink. He ran his hands over Jeremy's now- heaving chest, lightly greeting each of his nipples with a soft pinch. The small, unexpected sensation made Jeremy gasp and he moved his arms down briefly to his chest making Damon growl.

"I can see we'll have to do this the hard way…with you in chains." He snarled, reaching up to the bedpost for the wrist cuffs as Jeremy shook his head pleadingly.

"No, please, please don't…"

"Quiet." Damon barked as he attached the leather cuffs to each of Jeremy's wrists. He brought his hands together and interlocked the rings, then pulled them up above his head and attached the cuffs to the metal hook on the headboard. Scooting down to the foot of the bed to quickly do the same with his ankles, he then sat back and ran his eyes mischievously over Jeremy's stretched, helpless body.

Lying down next to Jeremy on the bed, he rolled on to his side and traced his hand from the cute curve of Jeremy's neck, all the way to his inner thigh, repeating the action over and over, getting dangerously close to, but purposely avoiding Jeremy's cock which had begun twitching to life between his legs. Damon's hand fell again to the soft flesh just below Jeremy's navel, and he used his fingernails light and slow to scritch scratch the area for a few moments, knowing that this would encourage further life to Jeremy's cock.

A few seconds of this and Jeremy was quivering in his restraints, rolling his hips and moaning softly. His cock now bobbed rock hard and needy against his belly, making Damon grin as he reached to the bedside table to pick something up. Jeremy's eyes widened as he watched, waiting to see what Damon would produce. His heart sank as his brown eyes fell on the cock ring, and Damon's menacing smile. His head fell back to the pillow and he whimpered despairingly as Damon slid the rubber cock ring in to place on Jeremy's shaft, then rolled back on to his side to watch for a moment. The sight of Jeremy, all hard and needy, desperate for touch and release was making the vampire unbearably hot and needy himself, but he forced himself to hold on, and enjoy what was about to come. He watched Jeremy's chest rise and fall, taking in his erratic breathing and pleading eyes as he looked over at Damon beseechingly.

Damon finally reached over and traced his fingers up and along Jeremy's thigh, then slipped his hand between his legs and slowly and loosely gripped Jeremy's keening member. Jeremy arched his back in to the touch and a groan of needy pleasure escaped his lips. Damon kept his hand still and leaned in to Jeremy's ear.

" Fuck yourself in to my hand Gilbert, hard and fast, I wanna see your hips move." He snarled, low and dirty.

Jeremy moaned at the request, a feeling of total helplessness and humiliation consumed him as he slowly began to thrust his hips upwards, grinding in to Damon's fist, fucking himself in to his hand – which did not appear to be gripping any tighter. His attempt at friction was hindered by the loose grip and he whined in frustration. Damon smiled at the sound,

"God you sound so good when you're needy." He smirked, "Harder baby, faster and harder."

Jeremy gasped in desperation at the command but obeyed and thrust himself harder in to Damon's fist. His cock was leaking pre-cum now, he could feel the slickness as it moved in and out of Damon's torturously unmoving fingers. Upping his pace a little more, he whimpered as Damon's fingers loosened even more, making friction almost impossible.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Gilbert" he said, watching the fresh tears that now trickled down Jeremy's hot, flushed cheeks.

"Can't…if you untie me I can…"

"Jeremy" he said, dragging out the final syllable of his name in a warning growl. "Remember the rules? I decide when to release you, just like I get to decide when you can come, or _if_ you can come. Now, stop asking and work harder." He nodded towards Jeremy's hips which had stilled momentarily as he took in Damon's words.

Jeremy obeyed meekly and once again began to thrust his cock in to Damon's hand, trying desperately to forget the loose hold and instead to focus on pleasing him, hoping silently that it might be enough to get him to tighten his hand.

Despairing thoughts pounded his mind as he recalled Damon's words,

"_I decide when you can come, or **if** you can come"_

Would he really be cruel enough to deny him release again? Jeremy hoped not.

He bucked his hips, twisting and turning, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, pressing the backs of his arms deep in to the pillows and gripping the headboard tightly trying to gain more leverage. Eventually he found a quick, hard rhythm and looked over at Damon, his tearful eyes full of desperation.

"Please Damon…need you to…"

"Do better then Jeremy…give me your best effort and I'll tighten up on your cock."

"I am giving you my best effort!" Jeremy wailed despairingly.

Damon sighed and moved in close to plant a light kiss on Jeremy's trembling lips. Pulling back quickly, he smirked with sarcastic sympathy and said,

"well Jeremy, I'm afraid it's just not good enough." He tightened and released his hand like a pulse on Jeremy's cock, drinking up his gasp of pleasure and repeating the motion a few more times, before removing his hand completely.

Jeremy thrashed about in his chains, screaming obscenities and cursing Damon as tears of frustration flowed freely along his otherwise sweaty face.

Damon stood up from the bed and stretched. Then leaned down close to Jeremy's face, eyes glaring and seemingly bluer than usual under the fierceness of the gaze. He fisted a hand in Jeremy's hair and yanked his face up to meet his, so close their noses brushed, and snarled,

"When I come back, I'm going to lock you in a chastity belt and fuck you with a vibrator. Maybe that will teach you some respect, seenas you're so unwilling to learn Jeremy."

"No…" Jeremy huffed out, panicking. "No, Damon, please, I'm sorry…I'll do better, please" he begged.

"Oh I know you will Jeremy. You'll do much, much better."

He turned sharply and headed for the door, glancing back quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we'll get started."

Jeremy sobbed and tugged at his restraints hopelessly. His head dropped wearily back to the pillow and he stilled, whimpering to himself quietly. His eyes were heavy and he was exhausted from the struggle. He lay miserably on the bed and sleep began to claim him.

Footsteps and the clink of metal stirred him from his light slumber and he gazed sleepily over at the bedroom door, huffing out a sob as his eyes fell on Damon, and more specifically, the chastity belt in Damon's hand.

Damon grinned and walked slowly towards him, running the leather belt through his fingers…

Next chapter soon guys, hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. While you're waiting for part 4

Will be updating this fic soon but in the meantime I would really love to hear what y'all think of it so far and maybe if anyone has any ideas as to where it should go plot-wise? I kinda had a plot in mind but would happily adapt if anyone has any better ideas/suggestions…let me know

Thank you for the reviews so far, please keep them coming, positive or negative …


End file.
